The Moonlight Dagger
by Nightfallen-Eclipse
Summary: With the ancient dagger has gone missing. The Guardians are worried that the King of Darkness is planning to return. With no sight of the moon dagger and with the trail coming to end on finding it. The Guardians have no choice to ask for help.
1. Prologue

**This is a roleplay that my friend and I are working on. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Years passed after the Guardians of Childhood defeated Pitch and his wild Nightmares, bringing their unique values to life in the world and restoring the balance of Light and Darkness. Aided by the Believers, children with unwavering faith in the Guardians, they were quick to act on any rumors regarding the return of the King of Darkness. Time passed still, and nothing was heard.

Slowly, the children of the Earth would have nightmares. Shadows would hold substance, and humans would go missing in the middle of the night. The Man in the Moon no doubt knew that Pitch was behind the disappearances... Fearing that the Destroyer of Dreams would go to such lengths to build an army once again, he ordered the Guardians to search for the fragments of a blade that once trapped the horrid shade. He explained to the Guardians that an old friend of his, known as Nightlight, had in the past kept Pitch Black sealed away with a dagger infused with his light. He revealed that Jack was a reincarnation of Nightlight, and is indeed one of the reasons why he was chosen to be a part of the Guardians of Childhood.

"If you reforge the blade with the fragments and your frost, it will be able to hold its purpose." the stout man had said to Jack. "That way, we do not lose a treasured friend to time once again."

As the Guardians collected the fragments, they were met with old and new Nightmare minions of Pitch. The shade knew not what the Guardians' plan was, but anything to do with that forsaken dagger was worth stopping or preventing. Unfortunately for Pitch Black, they were successful and forged the blade into a dagger of stardust and ice. After a lengthy battle, Pitch Black was sealed into the blade, the process crystallizing it in a black opaque crystal. It is said that the Man in the Moon took it with him to the Moon, where it is kept in a moonlit room and away from prying eyes. Never again would the King of Darkness prey upon the humans and Children of the Earth…


	2. Chapter 1

_The Moonlit Room was a special area befitted for showcasing spoils of war, or weapons of the utmost rarity. Of course, the Man in the Moon did not know the original purpose of it when he was a child, so when the need arose for a place to keep a cursed object he was quick to refurbish the room for that exact purpose._

 _In the center of the room was a pedestal that was decorated with gold and silver stars, lines adorning to make out the night sky. Surrounding the pedestal were six windows open to the light outside, adeptly calibrated so that the rays of light would reflect amongst the stars and focus solely on the area above the pedestal- there, hovering in silence, was what seemed like a smokey quartz crystal. Two inches in diameter and about as long as a foot, the crystal spun eerily as nothing in the room moved with it save the shadows in the crystal._

 _The shadows called to a stranger entering the room, giving false promises and whispers of darkness. In response, they outstretched a hand in the moonlight and it dimmed to a faint glow. The crystal stopped rotating, and a hand grasped it tight before darkness surrounded them. Once the shadows dispersed, the figure and the crystal were nowhere to be seen._

* * *

Nicholas St. North paced back and forth inside his workshop as he waited for the others to arrive. This was an emergency meeting- one that he was hoping to never have. None of the elves had ever seen him so stressed, but he reassured them with a laugh that it was only temporary. The Yeti, on the other hand, didn't believe him.

"Good that this isn't during Christmas," he commented to them. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to- ah, Sandy!" He was overjoyed to see the smaller being as he flew in on a manta made of golden dream sand. The grains dispersed into the air, and the smaller man was just floating to the ground when the larger Russian pulled him into a bear hug. "Ha ha ha! It's been forever, old friend!"

Sandy accepted the hug, then gave a nod in agreement. It has been some time since the Guardians made a meeting. Though, he looked to North with a question- what was this meeting for? And so sudden? His mind jumped to many conclusions, forming pictures after pictures- A hand rested on his shoulder. "Reasons will be explained. Soon. Manny wants everyone present first."

Jack casually walks in from a nearby corridor and started to walk towards the others. "Sup North, Sandy."

Destiny shortly followed Jack as he walks over to North and Sandy. Destiny not saying a word went over to a window and watching the outside world while thinking.

Tooth flutters In in a rush followed by a few of her fairies.

She greeted everyone with a warm smile.

Jack looked around and saw that someone was missing. He smirked at North. "So are we just waiting for the slow kangaroo right? I thought he was supposed to be fast." A short chuckle left his lips.

"Toothiana. Jack! Welcome." North's booming voice was welcoming, but overzealous. He approached the younger immortal with open arms and scooped him and Toothina into a hug. He let them go to look at the group, acknowledging Destiny at the window and the missing Pooka. It was only seconds before he opened his mouth that the shivering large rabbit arrived.

Bunny came in a bit chilly. "Oi! This better be something major North!"

Good, they could get started.

"Don't worry! Don't worry. I wouldn't summon you here unless it was important-" A couple taps on his leg interrupted him, and he looked down to Sandy depicting a scene of missing eggnog. North rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Haha... I thought we were dropping that, Sandman." The golden boy simply rolled his eyes in response.

A person cleared their throat, gaining the attention of everyone on the balcony. "Guardians... If we may return to the task at hand?" He was a small man, probably shorter than Sandy unless you counted the one hair on his head that held an upward swirl. He wore a simple pale white suit, and fitting his neck was a bright red bow tie. He stopped in front of the Moon Crystal and faced them.

Jack whispers towards North, "who's the small guy?" Tooth did a small chuckle at Jack's question since she overheard him say it.

All of the Guardians walk over to the mysterious man, not replying to Jack. North looked at Jack and gave off a wink while he smiled at the immortal teen. The small man placed his arms behind him and stood tall with a smile, but all the same, those who knew him could tell he was serious. Sandy knew he wouldn't make a trip to Earth unless it was of utmost importance.

"It is good to see all of you face to face. Aster, Nicholas, Toothiana, Sanderson... Jack." His eyes moved from each Guardian as he spoke their names with respect, falling last to the frost spirit. "You all have done well to fulfill the promise and role I have assigned to you as Guardians- bringing Hope and Fun and protecting the Wonder, Memories, and Dreams of the Children of the Earth..."

Jack watches with awestruck, then his eyes widened a bit. "Are you..?" He questioned with his mouth somewhat open, but quickly straightened his posture to give a formal look.

The Man in the Moon only winked, then looked over his shoulder at the Globe of Belief. Its lights shone brightly, but some flickering. He seemed deep in thought about it before speaking up. "Formalities aside.." He looked disappointed. "This time yesterday, the Moonlight Dagger - the same used to seal our old adversary away for good - was stolen from my realm and returned here, to Earth."

Sandy dropped to the floor, taking a step forward. They had just sealed him away no longer than a decade ago.

North looked up at the globe in concern. He had feared as much when MiM had asked him for the meeting, but... Hoped it wasn't so.

"All we have to do is find the dagger and thrust it deeper into the crystal, so that bloody darkness never escapes," Bunnymund spoke.

Tooth sighed, "we have to find the dagger as soon as possible before Pitch escapes."

Jack smiled towards the Guardians, "how hard can that be. We defected him over and over again. He has nothing against us. So all we have to do is find the dagger and if he breaks free, will be ready."

"No. This is different, Jack." The Russian stroked his beard as he looked to his comrades. "If it were easy for him to escape, he would've done so. We know he would take any advantage, including right now, but he hasn't. We have time to find this thief and crystal."

The Man in the Moon was silent. North turned to him, "Manny, do you know-"

The small man shook his head. "Whoever has it was affected by the very darkness that consumed Pitch Black." He turned to Guardians. "Be wary and stay vigilant- Even sealed in a crystal, that shadow is like nothing you can imagine. I advise you chase after any rumor or sighting of Darkness, and I will help where I can from my realm."

"We will need a strategy." North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We have enough power to seize the dagger, and deal with him if he escapes, as Jack says. But finding it is..." The Russian looked to his side and did a double take, seeing a sleeping Sandy. He slapped his shoulder, waking the Constellation from his short slumber. "Sandman, ideas? Strategy for finding small dagger?"

The golden boy tilted his head to think but quickly pointed at the globe. Already, some lights were flickering in and out, a sure sign of fear, darkness, or him... He pointed again and put his fist in his hand. They needed to kick some butt first if they were going to get Pitch out of hiding.

Tooth looked over to her fairies and smile. "We are always ready. Wings up ladies!"

"It's about time for some excitement around here!" Jack spoke of excitement.

Bunnymund agreed with everyone else as they depart.


	3. Chapter 2

The Guardians immediately went to action- traveling by snow globe, they reached the affected destination in a matter of seconds. They appeared in a small valley town surviving winter, plagued by a masses of Nightmares. Children who were playing in the snow during the later hours of night were running, a couple hiding in mounds of snow to escape creatures only they could see.

Sandman was quick to use dream sand to lasso a Fearling away from a kid before they fell into the deep snow. They were confused before they heard deep laughter and popped their head out to see North battling alongside Sandman.

"Do not fear, little ones! We Guardians are here!" he announced to battle.

Jack had a grin on his face. "So Cottontail, bet yea that I can get rid more Fearlings than you!" The wind started to pick up and Jack took off into the air.

Bunnymund watches Jack in the air. "You're on Frost!"

Tooth ignored their competitive nature, but she couldn't help but smile every time they give off their count. She kept on fighting the ones in the air.

"Crikey! There's a lot more than I thought," Bunnymund grumbled to himself and North.

Jack flew by North and Bunnymund. "I got 34!"

Bunnymund groaned "I will not have Snowflake beat me."

As the others fought off Fearlings and Nightmares, North cut others down with his cutlasses. He noticed the numbers of Fearlings were dwindling, and soon enough not one Nightmare or Fearling was left.

Tooth fluttered around North and look towards the others. "Keep your guard up everyone, beware of the shadows, they could be waiting to ambushed us." Tooth kept her guard up.

Jack looked at North and Sandy, "Soooo is the dagger near?"

"Sandman, can you look for it?" North questioned, and the smaller Constellation gave a small salute and glided off on a manta ray into the sky. Once he left, it seemed the enemy returned; not Nightmares, but only Fearlings.

The Guardians found themselves back to back, circled around a group of frightened children as the masses of shadows and Fearlings surrounded them. North hadn't seen this amount since the very first time he experienced the true terrors of Pitch Black in Ombric's little settlement when Katherine saved him from death after such a battle. He was not afraid, no, but concerned for the human children behind him. They were much like Mother Goose's band of Believers.

Suddenly, the shadows stopped approaching and instead drew back, disappearing into the shade and cast shadows of the nearby structures and landscape.

"Ha! Scurry away like the cowards you are!" Nicholas laughed. As quick as they were to appear, they were gone. It took the Russian a couple seconds before he loosened his stance, sure that the danger was gone- but would return eventually.

"North, don't taunt him!" Toothina chided, then turned her attention to the children to make sure they were alright.

"I don't like this," Bunnymund said as he kept an eye on the shade.

"Well there is a lot of things you don't like, Cottontail," Jack returned with a smile, earning a warning growl from the larger warrior.

"No- what I mean is, those things left so quickly. That doesn't sit bloody right with me." He looked to North for confirmation, and the Russian shook his head. He patted his belly, "My gut says they left. But still, exist." Sandman circled around on his manta before dismounting to rejoin the group. He motioned that Pitch's minions had all left- it was clear.

"So wait, is the dagger gone too?" The winter spirit asked, in which the shorter Guardian nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case-"

"Ahem," Toothina cleared her throat. "Let's return the children home and talk about this back at the Pole?" The Guardians looked down to be met with many pairs of grateful and amazing eyes.

"...Right. Let's do that."

* * *

When all the Guardians returned back to the pole all were frustrated in silence. They all sat there for a few moments. Jack broke the silence "So what now. If the dagger is gone. Does that mean we are too late?"

Tooth flutter around the room and looked at the globe. "It might be possible that the dagger is still on Earth. We need to find it as soon as possible. Before it's too late. "

"For bloody sake! We have our chance to get that dagger and we were to slow! Crikey! It could be back on the Moon for all we know!" Bunnymund barked at the others.

North took a deep breath, "Bunny calm down, it's not too late. We still have time, if we didn't have any time left Manny would've told us by now." He put his hand on his beard and took a deep sigh. "We just need to find out were the dagger has been moved to. Tooth is there anything strange on the globe, any signs yet on it?"

Tooth carefully flew around the globe looking for any lights that are dimming out and flickering. She went around the globe a few more times, till she flew back to the group. "Nothing North. It hasn't shown up yet and hasn't affected any new children yet. We can either wait for some signs or ask Man in Moon for help."

Sanderson sat on the top of one of North's large plush chairs, his thoughts elsewhere from everyone else. It had been some time since he's seen Fearlings- the knockoffs of Dream Pirates, back when he rounded up stray stars across the cosmos. He tapped his head trying to figure out why Pitch would bring them back, after so long without using them...

He looked up to the globe in response to Toothina's observations. Signs... Yes! They needed some way to track the Fearlings. The Tsar couldn't, he knew, and Guardians couldn't... He jumped down with a sporadic amount of pictures above his silent head. He had an idea!

Tooth noticed that Sandy had an idea. "You guys should be quiet, Sandy has something." Sandman rolled his eyes. Great, he'll have to repeat himself. As usual. He tapped his foot impatiently as eyes fell upon him.

"Yes, Sandy, your idea?" North nudged. The smaller Guardian made some figures above his head- albeit slowly so they could see and somewhat understand them. He showed an eagle, a magnifying glass, a compass, and then a dagger. His smile faded a bit when the group was perplexed with his pictograms. How could an eagle help them?

He showed the Eagle again, and with it a sun. Then, it seemed to click with North; "Oh. Oh! Excellent plan, Sandman!" he laughed. "She could track down the dagger the next time we run into those Fearlings and Nightmares."

"I knew that...I was testing if you know her!" He spoke trying to sound he knows what he is talking about. Sandman noted she was family, and that she owed him a favor. He smiled and looked to North, who was tossing an extra snow globe in his hands.

"Let's go then- to the American Northwest!"


	4. Chapter 3

The rocky and dry hills of the American desert echoed silence as the night drew on. The Guardians appeared through the portal in the middle of a courtyard carved out of stone surrounded by corridors carved into the mountainside. Small torches gave light to the area, and desert flora wildly grew off the path. Large birds of all colors and sizes perched on the mountain, taking off in masses at the sudden disturbance. What stayed, though, were ravens. They watched the new group intently.

"Hm... Perhaps she is not here." North mused, taking a look around. The home she had found herself had become a haven for birds- befittingly, golden eagles found it as a home during their migrations.

Jack looked around in amazement. Tooth spoke out loud her thoughts, "This place is gorgeous."

Sandman motioned to the group to follow as he entered the stone hall, the lights seem to glow brighter in his presence. He led them to another part of the courtyard, further from initial view since it was meant to be hidden from the normal eye.

Solaris was there; her usual bright hair flowed around her as she checked on the nested birds. They were three golden eagles, but like the fabled Tolkien, eagles were larger than the standard human being. Her figure was covered by a cloak of brown and gold engraving, adorned with golden brown feathers around the collar, that fell to her ankles.

The Eagles turned their attention to the newcomers, making Solaris look over her shoulder to them as well- but wasn't expecting physical company. She jumped but calmed down slightly.

"C-Cousin! It's been a while since I've seen you," she approached the group with a warm smile. "And other Guardians- same to you. What brings you..." Her red eyes fell on Jack. "...to my haven?"

"He's returning," North stated as crossed his arms. "We've not been so lucky to find him before he breaks from his prison." Solaris' eyes moved to North.

"So... you wish me to help track him down." She concluded, gaining some nods from the group in agreement. "I thought the dagger was at the Moon, where it would be safe."

Sandy explained it was, but stolen. His story expanded to the battle and trying to find it without any luck. A part of his story didn't sit right with her.

"Fearlings?" She repeated in a whisper of disbelief. She turned her back to the group and started to pace, a hand to her chest, as her cousin continued- also asked if she were alright. She stopped and looked at them.

"I'm fine, Snoozie. If He's willing to go this far to try and break that dagger..." Solaris trailed off. She shook her head to dismiss some thoughts. "I'll help, but to the extent of finding the dagger. I refuse to face him again."

Nicholas nodded, "When that time comes, we Guardians will handle him. You need not to worry."

Jack stared blankly at Solaris, he never knew that Sandy had a cousin. Then again he never asked Sandy if he had any family. He stared blankly not paying attention to any of the other Guardians sayings.

Solaris gave a small sigh of relief, then saw Jack was staring at her. "It's a rare sight to see all of Moonie's Guardians before me, but a rarer sight to see such a free winter spirit among the group." She offered a hand to Jack. Her skin was exactly like Sandman's; light as if it were made of fine stardust. "I am Solaris, though you may know me as the Spirit of Golden Eagles."

Jack broke his train of thought and stood up properly. "It's nice to meet you Solaris." A chuckled a bit nervously. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost the newest out of the Guardians."

Bunnymund in the background made a small chuckle, "Idiot."

Tooth lightly touch Bunnymund, basically telling him not to pick a fight. "How are you Solaris?"

The taller Constellation blinked a couple times before dismissing the subject- "Oh! I-I'm fine! I-um.." she waved her arms in front of her in defense, but the stern look from both Sandman and Nicholas St. North made if obvious that this subject couldn't be ignored. "...I'm just getting my courage back! That's all. Still a l-little timid."

It seems that was good enough for now, but she could sense that they weren't buying it. She turned from the group and approached her eagles, "A perfect time to track the Nightmare King is during his peak hours- per say, the middle of the night. Fortunately, you've all arrived at such a time so, if we're done here..." She gestured to the giant eagles, who knelt their wings down. "Climb aboard!"

Mostly everyone started to get onto Solaris' eagle. Tooth fluttered to the back of the eagle, while North, Sandy, and Jack climbed to the top. Bunnymund, on the other hand, had his heart pumping faster and faster has he look into the bird's eyes. He was not a big fan of heights, let alone flying on an eagle's back. More than likely that an eagle can eat fish and smaller animals. Bunnymund looked at Solaris and quickly back to the eagle. "Is there another way to get to our destination?"

Jack burst out laughing. "Awww is the little rabbit afraid of a big birdie, I thought you were tough!"

"Crikey! You do know eagles eat rabbits and such! I'm like a meal for this thing!"

"Bunnymund we do not have time for a detour for your needs. We need to go as soon as possible," North's strong accent spoke. He grabbed Bunnymund and pulled him onto the eagle. "By the way Bunny, there are no seatbelts," spoke the Russian.

Jack and Tooth chuckled. Jack nudge Bunnymund and spoke into his ear. "Wherever we're going, we don't need roads."

"Solaris we are ready to go, whenever you are ready," Tooth spoke.

"Hold on, then!" The taller Constellation leaped onto the last golden eagle, then took to the air. The other two followed into the moon-lit sky, their occupants bracing themselves for the flight. Once they got to the desired altitude, the eagles evened out to glide the rest of the way.

"H-How's everyone?" Solaris asked, glancing at each side.

Bunnymund was trying not to look down and he started to feel a bit sick. "I prefer the sleigh right now," is what Bunnymund kept saying to himself. Jack Jump off the Eagle to fly with it and Tooth shortly followed. She was able to keep up with the eagle than Jack, but Jack just needs a stronger wing to bring himself back to the eagles back. When he landed back on the eagle's back he went towards Sandy. "How are we finding the dagger?" He questioned.

Sandman explained in images that Solaris had a trick- one that he wouldn't share without her permission; the eagles, though, were raised to track Nightmares with Dream Sand, thus their golden feathers and large sizes. They were no ordinary birds. Sandy's eyes drifted to his cousin, who sat stationary on the head eagles' back, looking ahead. He seemed concerned.

Some clouds covered the moon as they traveled, a sure sign they were soon approaching- but the birds were losing track of Pitch's darkness.

"Why are they slowing down? Are we near?" North questioned.

"Perhaps, but...the interference is making it hard for them to see." Solaris looked to the dark horizon- no sun, moon, or stars in sight. She glanced back to her cousin and the others- if she were going to get them to Pitch, she'd have to do That.

"I have an idea to get us there, but..." She paused, a little regretful to ask about it. "Snoozie, it's up to you and your friends if I can do it or not."

The night sky is slowly getting darker as each passing minute passes. The timid air slowly getting colder and harsh winds slowly appearing.

"It's getting darker," Jack said. "Are we going to lose our way soon?"

"Mmm," North stared at the darkening sky. "I'm starting to have a feeling...in my belly."

North continue to watch the sky. "Everyone watch the skies and ground. There might be Fearlings lurking in the shadows. Just be prepared to fight if they do show up."

"Maybe I should scout ahead with some of my fairies? We can make sure that the Fearlings won't get to Solaris and her eagles," Tooth said.

"No!" the deep Russian accent from the Jolly guardian. "We shouldn't get separated. If we are separated the Fearlings could pick us off one by one. We should wait and see. We are powerful when we work together."

The Constellation glanced around at the quickening wind and darkening skies; placing a hand on her chest, she knew a decision had to be made. She glanced back at her cousin, and sure enough, he gave a simple nod to her in agreement: they needed to be grounded.

She stood against the wind, focusing on an image of them being on the ground as darkness continued to surround them. Solaris seemed to change as the clouds blotted out more light-

With a snap of her fingers, the Guardians were quickly surrounded by murders of ravens that apparated from the darkened clouds. Black surrounded their vision, and the next moment North could register was that his feet were no longer on feathers of a giant eagle, but on solid ground. Similar feelings with the others, although Bunnymund seemed overjoyed to be on solid earth again.

A raven from the group that transported them flew by the Russian, and at close inspection he realized something: "...Nightmare sand?"

The missing Constellation of the group appeared at a distance from a group of encircling ravens, her back turned as a raven settled on her shoulder. Sandman slowly approached, but the raven stopped his advancement, glaring at him with golden eyes. The figure was much like Solaris, though different; black hair, grayer skin, but thankfully the same red eyes. The figure moved the bird to her wrist and turned toward the group with silence.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack looked around in a bit of shock on what just happen. He notices that he was back on the ground. "What just happen? Those birds came out of nowhere. Are we under attack?"

Tooth also looked around and saw a blackish figure with Sandy close by. Tooth fluttered towards Sandy and look at the mysterious figure. "Solaris is that you?

"Yes, I-" She gave a small smile, willing the dream sand to work and change her back to her golden colors- though it reversed quickly, causing her to take a step back to steady herself. She wasn't expecting that. Sanderson approached again, though a raised hand this time from his cousin stopped him. He pouted.

"Yes, it's me. D-Don't... you guys still trust me, right?" she asked, mostly as a whisper. Honestly, she was worried that she had scared them. She knew her cousin had seen worse, but the others... She wasn't very open with this version of her to anyone but family.

"I like the new look, Solar-" Jack was cut off by Tooth giving him the look to not finish the sentence.

"Does it hurt to change? Is there a way to help you? Maybe we should head back," Tooth questioned to Solaris.

Solaris was a bit unsure of how to answer Toothina. "I'm fine," she looked at her hands to see if any other changes have surfaced. "It's just a l-little... uncomfortable."

"A'right...We shouldn't head back now. We're almost there, y'know." Bunnymund stated.

The wind has died down and the moon's light can be seen somewhat through the clouds. The land around the Guardians was dead silent. Nothing was moving, but the grass and leaves from a small breeze. The darkness seems to have gotten darker off in the distance where quit creatures could be lurking silently in the shadows.

North was stroking his beard while deep in thought. He looked up towards the darkening sky then back to the small Constellation. "Solaris... you've brought us far enough. I cannot ask you to come any further. I do not want you getting caught up with the Fearlings and Pitch. I do not want you to get hurt. This new change in you...you're fighting it...the darkness isn't you?"

This effect from the Nightmare Sand was more than she's dealt with- but it felt the same as before when she was first "cursed" by Pitch Black. _It seemed almost... normal. Welcoming, even._

Solaris shook her head in defiance to her thoughts.

"In all honesty, I could explain... this," she gestured to herself. "but not now. Not when Pitch can do so much in a confined distance." She turned around with determination. "I will keep up my deal and bring you to him."

She followed her mind as the Guardians stayed on edge, leading them from the darkened plains to forests. _Darkness' favorite to trick is the heart, though the mind can sway the heart of it needs to._ Solaris knew this was the truth. They passed by old torn trees, seemingly leading to a place in this distance- a crash perhaps? An ancient one most likely.

Solaris stopped in front of an old mountain, the silence eating at her as she glared at the massive landmark. The ground was decorated with majestic and rustic swirls and metals lost to time, a massive ripped sail mixed in with the newly grown trees and flora on the northern face of it. She could tell someone went well out of their way to try and hide it...

And yet the sky was darkest, and millions of eyes were blinking in the shadow of the mountain. It was home to it, something it has overgrown, much like the flora.

"We're here." She announces as the others caught up, and turned to them.

Tooth looked around at the nature. "This is odd. Why aren't the creatures attack us? Are they waiting for us to let our guard down?"

Jack agreed with Tooth. "They're just watching us," he commented.

The soft breeze was making the atmosphere a bit tenser. The branches crackling from time to time. All the Guardians kept thinking it was something lurking in the darkness, slowly getting closer.

"So is the dagger inside the mountain? Or did Pitch escape not too long ago and is waiting for us with the dagger inside?" Jack stated uneasily.

Solaris felt her cloak pull down, and broke her eyes from the mountain to address her cousin. He asked a couple questions, repeating a few the others were asking since he knew she wasn't paying attention. She rubbed her arms in short embarrassment.

"Oh, he's inside. And is still confined- his complaints about it are kind of... _drowning out,_ " she whispered the last of her statement. "But this is the furthest I'm going to go. I'm not going inside that _**thing**_."

"It's just a mountain," Jack scoffed, gesturing to it with his staff. "What's so bad about a mountain?"

"All things aren't originally mountains on this old planet, Jack Frost." The taller Constellation seemed tense on the subject. Solaris placed a hand on Sandy's head. "I'll stay out here, Cousin. Be careful in there, would you?"

North monitored the mountain. "Something seems off. We have to go inside. "

Bunnymund was paying more attention to the darkness that surrounds his friends. His train of thought broke and saw the other Guardians finding a way inside the mountain. "At least tell me that you're going inside!" He hopped off to catch up to the others.

Before entering the mouth of the mountain. Tooth told Solaris to be safe and leave if needed to be. All the Guardians went into the cave, disappearing into the darkness, were Solaris could no longer see them.

* * *

While the inside was many oddly shaped tunnels that were surrounded by floral nature. It was odd has the Guardians kept on walking in the endless halls of the tunnels. "This isn't natural growth is it?" Jack question to the others.

"No," both Bunnymund and Tooth said. Bunnymund offer Tooth to go first. "She's hiding something. I didn't know that she would busy." Jack looked confused had Tooth. Everyone seemed to know who she was and left Jack in the dust.

"Should I know... **she**?" Jack asked.

"No," North said "We've dealt with her before. She's Pitch's daughter, Mother Nature."

Jack's eyes widened a bit. "Pitch had a daughter? Should we be concerned about her -" North caught off Jack.

"From time to time. Pitch wasn't always Pitch. He had a family. After some tragic events. Pitch became who he is now. Everyone be on your guard."

Further down in the maze of tunnels and pathways was a central control room; Sandman concluded it had to be since it was such a large and empty room with some pedestals and broken gears along the walls. He brushed a finger on a nearby wheel, looked at the dust on it, and almost sneezed.

North glanced around, up and down- but did a double take and looked up again. "What is it-" Jack's mouth was covered by the Russian's hand, and he pointed up. The other Guardians who were paying attention followed his gaze-

The ceiling was lined with sleeping Fearlings, swirling in and out, not even realizing that the Guardians were below them.

"Perhaps it's better that we sneak out?" Bunnymund offered quietly. "Taking them so openly would-"

 _Achoo!_

Sanderson itched his nose, Bunnymund's ears folding back in slight anger, Jack wincing along with North and Tooth. Sandman peaked a brow at their reaction, and they all looked back up...

...to find eyes looking back down on them.

Jack looked over at Sandy with a look that said, ' _Really?'_

North saw how dire the situation that they were in. Holding his swords tightly and was prepared to fight. "We will fight has many has we could, if we get overwhelmed we must escape!"

The Guardians started to fight the Fearlings one by one. Trying to wither the hordes of them that keep on coming. It felt like hours that passed by fighting them, even though it was about ten minutes. Jack was getting overwhelmed by all them, but he still stood his ground. They all did.

North was breathing a little harshly. "They keep on coming, we must get out of here and think of a new strategy!"

A raspy echo of laughter traveled around them, the Fearlings lurking as if waiting for a command. " _ **Now, now... where's the fun in that?"**_ A darker shadow traveled across the wall but was refused a physical presence.

" _ **To think the mighty Guardians of Childhood could tire out against mere foot soldiers... well,"**_ the shadow mocked, a gleam of gold glaring down at the heroes in the middle of darkness. " _ **You're much more petty than I thought."**_

North laughed and pointed a single sword in the shadow's direction. "Ha! Pitch! If you like talking, how about coming down here, eh?"

The shadow disappeared from the wall, making North tense. The others looked around but didn't look down.

" _ **Oh, like this you mean?"**_ Pitch Black's silhouette stood instead of their shadows, catching them off guard. He moved again when North lunged for his own shadow, just so he would miss and hit the metal of the ship below them.

" _ **Although, it IS so good to see you all- it's been, what? An eternity?"**_ His silhouette appeared above on a balcony to the upper floors. He seemed to be leaning against the banister of the balcony, looking down on them. He wasn't exactly his full physical form, mostly a shade of his former self with little distinguishable figures except for his eyes and slim shape.

" _ **No... more like... A millennium."**_ The words felt like poison to him to admit; so much time to spread fear and darkness across the planet, robbed from him by the five characters on the floor below.

" _ **One hundred years for me to ponder and think... how to exact revenge of being trapped in that filthy dagger again."**_ The Fearlings inched closer but held their ground, not moving without an order. The Guardians almost stood back to back, with Jack facing the direction of the higher balcony.

Bunnymund started to get tense. He gave off a smirk to Pitch. "Heh. If you think that you're going to win. Ha!"

"Have you ever won?" Jack also mention to Pitch while giving a few chuckles. All the Guardians got their second breath and were ready to go round two.

"We will always fight no matter what contention we are in," North stated while pointing his sword at the menacing shadow.

 _ **"Of course you wouldn't know true fear, unlike your comrades, Jack Frost."**_ The shadow disappeared from the balcony and circled them again on the walls. _**"I've had millions of victories spanning across the cosmos- Just ask your little Sandman."**_ Sanderson gripped his whip tighter at the memory of losing to him before, but also at the destruction he's witnessed in the stars.

 _ **"Or ask the Pooka why he's the only one left of his kind."**_ Bunnymund's ears flicked in irritation, but he refused to show a reaction to Pitch's words. He will definitely punch something later, though.

 _ **"But that's right... You can't remember those events. Even if your life depended on it."**_ He returned to the balcony. _**"That lake did quite a number on you, didn't it, Jack? Such a disappointment."**_ He took a step back and waved his hand aside, _**"Good luck in searching my ship- if you survive, that is. I have more interesting targets to scare..."**_ He smirked and left through the upper corridor.

The Fearlings didn't give the Guardians time to respond and attacked.

The Guardians took action and began to fight together, watching each other's backs so their friend won't get hurt. Even though plenty kept showing up and thought that they have the upper hand, the Guardians come back even stronger. The Fearlings kept coming in waves, but after a good twenty plus minutes or so, the Fearlings started to dwindle down, less and less was starting to show, when none of them showed themselves out of the shadows. The Guardians laid in wait, listing to everyone, preparing for a bigger horde. Each of them caught their breath and started to look around the ship, while they are still on guard.

"Don't split up. They can pick us off easier." North explain.

Jack flew towards the ceiling and got a higher view. He shortly landed on the ground next to Sandy. "What is this place?"

Sanderson dusted off a part of the wall, revealing a rustic brown instead of the usual gray and black. He explained that this once was a ship- but not just any ship, it was Pitch's ship- eons ago when there were ten times the amount of current stars in the sky. The Nightmare Galleon, it was called. Pitch sailed the Sea of Stars searching for Children to feed off their fears and cause them nightmares.

Sandy's hand dropped from the wall to lead the group to keep going. His whole aloof demeanor changed to a saddened one. He explained that Pitch would drain so much light from worlds that they became nothing- just blackness. He destroyed countless races and homes- his and Bunnymund's included. He himself saw so many dreams incomplete or abandoned.

They reached another large room; metals and earth were scattered into jagged areas, with misplaced steps and hanging cages from the ceiling. A similar globe to that at the Pole was grounded near a black pool at the bottom. Jack recognized this place immediately, as did Sandman, who facepalmed. Of course, it would be here. He gave a glance back, and realized the ship wasn't behind them anymore- someone had sent them here, but who?

"Of course, the best place to hide yourself is... home?" North questioned, and got a nod from Sandy to confirm his thoughts. He sheathed his blades. "The dagger is here. I can feel it..." he patted his stomach. "In my belly. Let's search."

The Guardians split into two groups to search the ship faster. North was with Sandy and Tooth. While Jack was with Bunnymund. North picked the groups and Bunnymund was not in the mood to have Jack has a partner. Bunnymund never did like his jokes even during the bad times. He's just all fun and games. Both groups went into separate rooms.

"So If I was a dagger made out of light, where should I hide," Jack smirk while looking around. "I Know! What about inside an egg! Or inside the globe. Or Wait! It's not here is it."

Bunnymund's ears started to twitch. Already bothered by his joking around. _If only who put looking for the dagger for his type priority,_ Bunnymund thought.

Meanwhile, Tooth was looking at every crack in the corners and cracks in the ceiling. "Maybe Pitch hid it? Maybe we need something to open a secret hatch or something. So far none of us have found anything sign of the dagger." North was stroking his beard while deep in thought. He knew the dagger was near, but where is it hiding?

It has been a little while so the groups started to group again and talk about their findings.  
Sandy, North, and Tooth were waiting for Bunnymund and Jack. They heard arguing down the hall.

"And I said I only hid eggs!" Bunnymund yelled at Jack.

"Hey, hey all I'm saying if your good hiding things you can easily find the dagger."

North cut both of them off. "Find anything?" Bunnymund looked over at north annoyed.

"Does it look like we wound anything?"

North glanced back at the others as they waited, but looked at the pool in the distance, behind Toothina's shoulder. "Hm. Void of Light," he muttered as he stepped over to the base of the black water. He snapped his fingers to get Sandy's attention. "Sandman, you've been here. What does this do?"

Sandman floated over and looked into the pool while leaning on the Russian's shoulder. He explained Pitch usually uses it as a mirror.

Something caught North's eye; he took out a sword and dipped it in, fishing out a small object. Once the water dropped off, it gave off a faint white glow to it.

"Is that the dagger?" Jack asked.

"Yes," North replied. He took the dagger and started to look at it. Something felt a little off... Why was the dagger in black water, that just seems to easy for Pitch. He would've made it harder or he would've kept the dagger or hid it somewhere were the Guardians never been before. Like the bottom of the ocean or something. "Let's head back," he stated.


	6. Chapter 5

The Guardians took a well-earned break at the Pole; North was in his workshop inspecting the dagger while everyone else waited about, either helping themselves to offered eggnog or lounging on the various furniture in the balcony area. Sanderson was pacing back and forth in thought, pausing only to wave off an offered mug of eggnog from an elf. When the little tyke looked offended at the dismissal, the small Constellation patted its head in a way to say thanks anyway.

"Sandy?" Sanderson looked up as Toothiana fluttered over with three of her mini-fairies. "Is everything okay? You would usually be taking a nap by now." Sandman looked a little offended at the statement, the three little ones giggling to themselves in shared embarrassment with Tooth. "Not that you sleep all the time! I mean you seemed to be worked up, that's all."

The Constellation agreed she had a point, making a small joke about sleeping for a thousand years makes it okay to miss a couple naps here or there.

"What's this? The Sandman not taking naps?" Jack seemed mockingly surprised, and Sandy simply shook his head dismissively at the winter spirit. Sanderson explained he was a little worried about his cousin- she wasn't present before they left, neither were the Golden Eagles.

"Well, I did tell her to leave if it got to bad out there," Toothinia commented, her mini's nodding in agreement. "She's a determined spirit, Sandy."

"What's up with her, anyway?" The teen spirit leaned on his staff. "Why can she do stuff like Pitch?"

Sandman was quick to iterate that Solaris never does anything like Pitch Black. It seemed Jack had struck a protective nerve.

Bunnymund heard the others talk about Solaris and he scruffed about it. "Oi, don't yea guy's see. She's turnin. We can't trust her!"

Sandy stomped a foot down. His cousin would never give in to Pitch, he knew this... Why would Bunnymund say something like that? He told the outback in he was sure that Solaris wouldn't do something like that.

"And what can you say? You've got a bias with her name on it. **We. Can't. Trust. Her.** " He emphasized, then gestured to the Sandman. "Or him, until he gets his ducks in a row and finds out who's side he's on."

"Keep talking, Cottontail- that's what you guys assumed about me!" Jack snapped.

"Well we were _right_ , weren't we-"

"Boys, knock it off!" Toothinia warned, fluttering so she was between the Pooka and spirit. "Bunnymund, I thought we were over that-"

"Who is it, Sandman? Us, or her?" The Pooka narrowed his eyes at the smaller being, who returned daggers. Jack took this chance to look away- and notice something peculiar.

"Where'd all the elves go?"

Everyone took a deep breath and looked around the pole. None of the elves were near and when North looked over the balcony he saw none of the yetis working at their workbenches. North was considered, something was off. The yetis work in shifts and take turns to build toys. But not even one was there.

"Not only the elves are gone, but the yetis. Everything is quiet. No sounds of working yetis, just dead silence." North exclaimed to the others.

"Is this bad? Where did they all go?"

"I'm not sure," North spoke.

Tooth looked around the pole to help confirm North and Jack. "...No one is here."

"What's going on. Sandy any ideas?" North asked.

Sandman crossed his arms, silently looking around. Everything seemed to be alright, but that was just the problem. He could tell there were blurred lines of detail in some of the furniture, that the time of day didn't change since they arrived. It felt oddly... familiar.

He snapped his fingers, and the closest chair to him dissolved into dream sand, disappearing quickly into the air. Much to everyone's surprise. He concluded that they were all in a dream.

"We're in a dreamscape?" North wondered how all of them got there.

"Dreamscape?" Jack looked over to North in curiosity.

"Yes. You've never been in one of these before Jack. It means we are all asleep in the same dream."

"Sooo, does that mean we never got the dagger?"

North was about to spoke and he started questioning himself. Was all of it a dream, is the dagger part of this? Why hasn't it disappeared into sand?

"Sandy, how do we get out of here. You are here with us."

Sandman studied their surroundings; he felt the dream at work but was surprised that it was holding their consciousnesses for so long. He couldn't seem to pinpoint a reason for the dream either. It was as if the owner of the dream was unsure, or confused... A feeling of great regret made him think of someone.

He turned and offered a hand to the others, a golden rope appearing out of the air. He explained to grab onto it, that it might be a bumpy ride. They all did so, and the dream collapsed around them- everything dissolving into a place of black before they all awoke somewhere else.

* * *

Sanderson slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up at the darkened sky. It seems they returned to the forest again, but it was night, not infested with Fearlings or Nightmares. The others started to stir, but his attention wasn't on them, rather it was the girl sitting next to him, knees pulled tight as she stared at the ground. Her eyes snapped to him when he poked her ankles.

"C-Cousin?" she echoed in disbelief. Was he really awake? He stood and nodded, though looked concerned and asked about the dream. She held her knees tighter. "...I-I didn't... I couldn't wake you up... I t-tried, but.." she muttered defensively.

Bunnymund stood in awestruck. "We were in a dream this whole time?"

North was looking around just in case if any Fearlings were close. They did always like to hide in the shadows and listen to the conservation. "We should head back before they come back," North stated to the others and everyone agreed. "Solaris you're welcome to come with us if you want." He gave a small smile to the small one.

"...I-I'm not-"

Sandman interrupted her by simply offering an open hand. Even though her cousin was silent, she understood there wasn't a way out of not going with them. She knew she owed everyone- and at least him- an explanation of what exactly happened. The Constellation reluctantly took his hand and followed the rest of the Guardians to the Pole.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that this wasn't going to go well for her.

North pulled out one of his snowglobes from his thick jacket and whispered for the Pole. He threw the globe to the ground creating a portal. He let everyone else go before him, Bunnymund, on the other hand, took his own way to the North Pole. While everyone was well rested at the Pole, they went back on what matters.

"Since all of us was in a dreamscape since the very beginning, we must start back," North spoke in a deep Russian accent.

Bunny's arms were folded. "Back to scare one," he grumbled.

North light hit Bunny's arm. "Look," he sighed. "with each passing hour, Pitch grows stronger. We need to relook and find the dagger again." Sandy and Tooth were thinking trying to give ideas, but nothing came to either of them. Jack was listening to the others, not fully knowing what to do.

"How long were we asleep, anyway?" Jack changed the subject, giving a fake yawn and glancing over at the smaller Constellation. Solaris had perched on a couch end, just staring at the floor, though looked up as the spirit's question was met with silence.

"...A day. Approximately." she chirped, returning her gaze to the floor and crossing her arms underneath her cloak. Toothinia's wings twitched as she landed, a little set back from the answer. Sandy noted something, and North repeated the last of it:

"It seems.. time is not on our side." The Russian's gaze fell to the other Constellation, who still kept eye contact with the group to a minimum. To her surprise, North sat on the neighboring cushion to the armrest that she sat on, but still far enough that it didn't startle her.

"You are not the same, Solaris. What has happened?" his accent was heavy and hinted at sincere worry for his young friend.

Bunnymund still felt a bit on the edge. Should he fully trust her? Or should he not trust her?

Tooth looked at Solaris and smiled. "Don't worry, we will find out what's going on with you," she said cheerfully. "Isn't that right Bunny, Jack?" Has she look over and smiled at the two Guardians.

"Yea," Jack replied giving off a warm smile to Solaris but is smile slowly died out. He felt off all a sudden. Like he was melting. He couldn't place the feeling.

Bunnymund still didn't say anything, Tooth saw that he was deep into his thoughts. Tooth couldn't help but lightly touch Bunnymund's shoulder and smile. Bunnymund jolted a bit and was back in the real world. Emerald eyes met with violet eyes.

"What's wrong Bunny," Tooth was concerned for her friend.

"Nothin, just been thinkin. I'm fine, really."

"What if instead of finding him, we lure him here?" Solaris looked up to the group, more specifically to her cousin and North. "I-I mean... that dagger couldn't easily be broken by him, right?"

"That dagger can't be broken, no. He can damage it all he wants, but it would never release him... I see where you're going with this." North stroked his beard in thought. "All he would-"

" _Don't_ say the rest of that, North," Bunnymund warned, twitching an ear inattentiveness. "There's a reason the Man in the Moon told us Guardians about the dagger. Not anyone else."

"... is that the only reason?"

"Y-Yes." Bunnymund wasn't expecting that he had to reply to that.

The smaller Constellation got off the couch and faced the towering Pooka, her red eyes narrowing. "Don't think I can't sense your uneasiness, Bunnymund. Say it."

"Now, now, weren't we over this-" North was quieted by a raised, darkened hand from Solaris. " _Say it_!"

"Am I going to tell you about the dagger? No. _None of us are._ " The Pooka's ears flattened as he straightened up his posture. "You can't be trusted with the information, Solaris. I'm sorry but-"

"That's not what I mean!" The smaller Constellation shook her head in dismissal, her eyes reflecting sadness and betrayal. "What Moonie decided to tell you isn't my business. I know what mistrust looks like, Bunnymund..." she looked down. "You didn't mean your apology, did you?"

"...it's not that I don't, Solaris, but..." the Pooka took a deep breath and leaned down to her level. "I meant my apology earlier. I still trust you, but it's hard to tell how much of... you... is left here." His open paws gestured to her, unsure how to explain it.

The Pooka was choosing his words carefully, with the stink eye of Sandman eying him from afar. "I know trust is important to you. I wouldn't throw it away on just a hunch, kiddo."

"T-Thanks," she sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her cloak. She took time to glance at her hands, they were starting to become normal. Bunny patted her on the head, streaks of gold already returning. "Though, you gotta start believing in your own abilities. I don't know about Sandy, but I've seen ya kick hay a couple o' times."

Solaris, for the first time in a while, found herself giggling at the phrase. "I haven't heard that in a while."

"It's true, what Bunny is saying," North leaned forward to rest on his knees. "Believing in yourself is the first step of becoming a Warrior of Light... _Guardian_ material, so to speak." He wavered his hand in approximation.

"Trust me, you don't want to learn it the hard way," Jack commented, leaning on a nearby chair. Solaris noticed he looked more tired than usual and was about to say something-

" _ **How touching."**_

The small Constellation immediately hid behind her cousin, him reaching a hand out to protect her. Bunnymund straightened up, 'rangs out and ready, same with Jack but... no staff? Toothina kept her eyes out, but also watched for Jack.

" _ **I'm almost moved to tears."**_ The shadow who spoke continued to not show himself as he continued in a mocking tone. " _ **Really, child? You claim to be a spirit of courage when you hide in the face of fear?"**_ Solaris covered her ears to try and not hear him.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Jack's eyes searched for Pitch. The shadow appeared on the wall.

" _ **Oh, you're still here, Jack. How do you feel? Anything... missing?"**_

"Missing?" He questioned while his eyes trailed from the show to the floor.

Tooth already notice that Jack wasn't being himself fully. She quickly fluttered over to Jack. He didn't notice her at first, but his eyes broke the lock on the ground has a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Jack, are you doing alright."

"No." He sighed as his eyes trailed the room. "My staff..." he whispered. "My staff! He looked back to the shadow on the wall. "What did you do to it!"

 _ **"Now now, don't be so**_ **cold** _ **, Jack."**_ The shadows echoed Pitch's laughter as they disappeared from around the Guardians. Sandman kept his calm composure and simply asked why the Nightmare King was there. Others commented it was a pointless question.

 _ **"What, am I not allowed to push some buttons?"**_ Pitch's complete figure appeared atop the globe, a hand on his chest in fake offense. _**"I do admit that I excel at it."**_ The smaller Constellation's reply was simply a non-surprised look to the darker being. Gathering similar expressions from the rest- except anger and frustration from Jack, and fear from the extra in the room- he dropped his hand.

 _ **"Isn't it obvious?"**_ he stated bitterly, but a smug grin fitted his slim face. He extended a hand towards the other Constellation. _**"I'm here to thank Solaris for bringing me back to my... former self."**_ Her confused and terrified look was priceless. _**"More or less."**_

All the guardian's felt their hearts drop when Pitch spoke her name. They looked at her, no one spoke a word for a few.

Bunnymund started to breathe a bit heavily. "Is he right?" He questioned her. "Did you just play a fool on all of us! Are we some kind of joke to yo-" He stopped to see Solaris face. She was scared, she never wanted any of this to happen.

 _ **"Oo, so quick to turn on you, aren't they?**_ " Pitch winced, dismissing the small feeling of pity he had for the girl. This was going according to plan.

"I-I... I don't...I w-wouldn't..." Solaris muttered.

Sandman raised his hands in defense for his cousin, knowing Pitch could feed off their reactions. He stole a glance back at her, seeing she was already in tears and had taken some distance from them. She even seemed smaller than usual...

The thought hit him- was he using their feelings, or her's?

Sanderson stepped a foot down, enveloping his cousin and fellow Guardians in a large bubble of dream sand. Solaris' back hit the sand wall, preventing her from taking any more distance from fear. He explained Pitch was feeding on her feelings- and, that they'd better calm her down if they were going to find out what the Nightmare King was up to.

 _Solaris wanted to become small, to run away from the permanent looks of betrayal from her friends... from her cousin. She curled up into a ball, pressing her knees close to her and hiding her face. She couldn't get any smaller. She couldn't hold back tears. Perhaps Pitch was right, that she had betrayed her friends. Otherwise, why would they consider she did?  
_  
"-aris?"

 _Her mind swarmed with thoughts. Is that why Snoozie visited, to make sure she wasn't becoming a Fearling? To make sure she wasn't a failure?  
_  
"Whoa, Solaris, calm down. We aren't mad at ya-"

 _Was he afraid of her already? Were the Guardians afraid of what she could become? Is that why they kept their distance, after all the memories they shared?  
_  
"Talk for yourself, Cottontail. Why would Pitch say she helped him?"

 _The Nightmare King promised she wouldn't be alone, yet she felt exactly that. They only came when they needed her. They only cared when she needed them to.  
_  
"Sandy's right. You both aren't helping," the Russian accent commented.

 _None of them are helping. They only care about themselves and the children of the Earth._

" _ **Little Constellation, what do you fear?"**_

 _She didn't want to answer. Images of Pitch flooded her mind, along with her friends, but none good memories. The little Constellation was shaking as her psyche was crushed.  
_  
 _She felt a thud on her head, and suddenly everything went black._


	7. Chapter 6

Sandman tossed a ball of dream sand into the air as the others looked at him. He shrugged their questioned looks and approached the sleeping Constellation, moving her so she wasn't curled into a ball.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Bunnymund said though the Guardian of Dreams paid him no mind as he brushed aside his cousin's bangs to see her face. Though the evidence of tears, she looked tired and afraid.

A dream played out above her, circling in dream sand was an image of her and Sanderson flying around with starfish.

"And here I thought Starfish were aquatic..." Jack muttered to himself, watching intently from a distance.

"A memory," Toothina commented, recognizing the significance of it. She felt the itch to press, and her fairies pushed her thoughts.

"Sandy..." she walked over to the both of them, placing a hand on Sandman's shoulder and kneeling to look at the unconscious Solaris. Something caught her eye, and she brushed back the small feathered cape in curiosity and shrunk back in response. Starting from Solaris' core, growing Nightmare Sand sprouted and cracked in all directions across her torso. Sandy was also a little surprised, but clearly, he knew she was already like this.

"How long has she... been like this?"

Sanderson let out a silent sigh. He explained that she's been unstable since the battle with Pitch long ago, back when they were working on reforging the Moonlight Dagger. He was working with her to move past her fears, but it seems the darkness within her was working against them both and made it worse.

Sanderson softly put Solaris down, putting the cape back over her like a blanket so she could continue to sleep. He said that it's easier for a mind to heal if at rest, so that's why he wanted her to have a good dream to counter whatever Pitch was doing.

That being said, he put his fists together and looked at his fellow Guardians. North nodded, knowing full well what the small man wanted to do.

"We need answers. Pitch will give them, whether he wants to or not. Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, you're with me. Jack-"

"-Oh come on-"

North pointed at him, "You stay. Watch Solaris. It's an important job, too."

The Guardians left the safety of the dream sand enclosure, leaving Jack and the unconscious Solaris inside.

Jack watches the sleeping Solaris. He sighed while looking towards the ceiling. "Maybe I am better off here. I'm useless without my staff. I wonder where it went." A small groan left his lips has h eyes trailed off from the ceiling to Solaris. "Everything will be alright. We'll figure out what's going on."

The smaller Constellation's dream continued, but it seemed she was calmer than earlier. Jack wondered if she heard him, and really believed what he said.

* * *

North looked over to Sandy as they continue to walk. "What's the plan, Sandy?"

Sandman looked over at the globe, noticing Pitch had moved. The Guardians could still since he was present, but he couldn't exactly pin down the Nightmare King's location. He raised a hand to North, motioning to pause and wait in silence before he continued to move forward.

A shadow in the corner of his eye moved, and he pretended not to notice.

 _ **"Such a dramatic break, yet nothing resolved. Talk about a waste, Sandy."**_ The shadow commented, appearing in a high balcony. Pitch realized his mistake far too late- a golden whip had already wrapped around him, it's master glaring at him. The smaller being pulled Pitch, smacking him around the room on walls before pulling him back down to the middle of the room, in front of the other awaiting Guardians.

"You were saying, Pitch?" North held a sword up in front of him, pointed at the solid shadow.

"Oi, we want sum answers," Bunnymund spoke.  
 _  
_None of them where happen on what Pitch has been doing to their friend. They wanted to end this quickly and surly. North kept his sword towards Pitch. "Now where are the pieces of the dagger and more importantly...What did you do to Solaris."

Pitch laid in silent, not saying a word. No Fearlings were coming to his aid. They laid in the shadows, being silent. The room was dead silent. The Guardians felt a bit uneasy nothing is attacking them, but they kept an eye and ear out for every movement, every sound.

"Don't make this difficult. The sooner you tell us the sooner we can end this." Tooth spoke.

" _ **Me? Being difficult?"**_ Pitch's laughter hummed in his throat as a mischievous grin fit his features. " _ **You know me so well. Though, I admit I'm surprised that you're suddenly infatuated with the darkness of your dear friend. Who knew it would take years to get someone to pay attention to you-"  
**_  
The ropes tightened, Pitch wincing lightly in response. A warning, he concluded. Of course, Sandman wouldn't want to fool around, now that his cousin was on the line... If only they could see her now.

The thought made him want to grin, but he knew his current facade would break. " _ **Alright, alright. I'll tell, though for a price."**_ The ropes stopped tightening.

"Like you're in any stance to say that," Bunny growled.

" _ **Oh, but I am,"**_ his reply was cold she glanced around the room. " _ **You may be four Guardians, but currently... I'm in control here."**_ With a snap of his fingers, Sandy's ropes disappeared and Pitch took a step back to return to his usual tall composure. The Guardians were tense.

" _ **Oh lighten up, Guardians. I can make a treaty if I so desire. In exchange for the information you seek- which I will give wholly, I request memories. A single one, mind that."**_

"No," Toothina spoke. She knew memories were a powerful thing.

"What memory?" North glanced to Toothina, earning her disapproval on the offer.

" _ **Hm... A memory of the dagger. From you."**_

"The dagger," echoed throughout the Guardians. The very thing that they are looking for. None of them don't want to give up their memory of the ancient relic.

North took a deep breath, he wanted to know Pitch's plan. "So what happens if we give it you."

"North, No!" Tooth demanded. "I won't allow it!"

North stood silent for a minute. He looked into Tooth's violet eyes. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Tooth didn't want to go through this, but she trusts North. "I hope you know what you're doing North," she said sadly.

North had a small smile. at her. Looking back at Pitch and Sandy. "So what happens if we give you the memory?"

 _ **"It's a fair deal; a memory for a memory,"**_ Pitch noted, his hands resting behind his thin form. _**"I get information regarding my old prison, and in exchange, you all would see what happened to your little Constellation. You could say this is weighed in your favor."**_

"You knowing about the dagger means it'll be in your's," Bunnymund puffed. He really was an attentive bunny.

 _ **"And yet I have something neither of you knows, but want to know."**_ The shadow returned with a grin. _**"So do we have a deal?"**_

North was stroking his beard his thoughts were fighting against each other. Showed he gives up the memory and save his friend or take the risk and try to save her without giving up the memory. North knew that Tooth doesn't want to give up the memory, it's something that she protects in the beings of Earth. Sandy wants to save his cousin and has long she is safe it won't matter. Bunnymund already has nik pick with Pitch and doesn't trust him one bit. And Jack, he would stay by our side and try to regain what we have lost. North was definitely in a deep thought trying to think of a good way where everyone will do their part and win against Pitch.

"North. You're not considering going through with this!," Bunnymund grumbled.

"I just want everyone to be safe," North whispered to Bunnymund.

"Do you really think puttin one life on the line is worth it. If he gets that memory, we're bloody screwed!"

"This isn't about one life. This is Solaris we are talking about."

Bunnymund fell dead silent and saw Sandy's sadden look. The room was dead silent as Pitch watched them trying to agree on something.

" _ **Tick-tock, goes the clock, Guardians."**_ Pitch's hand opened towards them.

* * *

The small Constellation slowly opened her red eyes, tiredly blinking once or twice. She sat up quietly, eyes hazy as she tried to focus on being awake.

"Tired?" She visibly jumped, a hand to her cape as her eyes locked onto the observing Jack. "Heh, sorry. At least I didn't scare you too bad, right?" He chuckled and moved to sit across from her. "I've done that to Sandy on many occasions, but I never get the upper hand. It's like..."  
he trailed off, seeing she wasn't looking at him. She looked tired but also distracted by thoughts. He knew that look. "Did you want to go back to sleep? I could get him in here for ya-"

"No," she chirped, and he stopped talking. Silence.

"Jack?" her voice was barely audible, but the winter spirit still acknowledged it.

"Yeah, Goldie?"

"...Is it still possible to be a good person, even if you make... a bad mistake?"

"Totally." was his honest reply. He glanced at her and saw she thought he was kidding, and a small smile crept on his face. "What, you think I'm pulling a fast one? Come on, Goldie, I'm being serious."

"Even if the mistake was really bad?"

"How bad we're talking? Making it snow on Easter bad or selfish acts that probably weren't the best idea kinda bad?" his grin reflected mischief as he recalled his memories. Man, he'd come a long way from back then. Her reply caught him off guard.

"Stealing from a trusted friend bad."

His thoughts immediately flew to the dagger, but why? He didn't know much about her, so she could have countless others of whom this comment to refer to. Just saying few words about it even troubled her, to the point she was almost crying again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there goldie. No matter the act, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." he tried to ease up the tension.

"I-If I didn't, then Pitch wouldn't be here. You would still have your staff. The kids would be safe. Snoozie wouldn't-"

"You think Sandy's mad at you for stealing some old dagger?" The question made her stop and think, and Jack shook his head. "Believe me, it takes a lot to get on his bad side- and you'd know you're on it, too. Don't sweat it about us being mad, either. Kangaroo gets angry easily when he doesn't understand something, and the rest of them are just worried about you. I mean, look at you. You're going dark, right?"

Solaris moved the cape aside, looking at the wound in her core. "...I wasn't... I'm still... me." she muttered to herself, yet she felt it was a lie to say so.

"So, what are you afraid of, then?" Jack crossed his legs and leaned on his knees. "You're you, right goldie?"

Solaris' hands started to shake but held them so they wouldn't. "...I'm me. I'm... me," she repeated, feeling a bit more confident in her choice of words. "B-But I'm also afraid I'm not... me." For the first time, she looked up to the winter spirit's blue eyes, reflecting fear. "I don't want to be something that would... s-scare you."

" _'S-Scare me'?_ You're kidding." he reached over and ruffled her dusty hair, despite her motion to pull away. "A golden marshmallow like you would never scare me." She fixed her hair and puffed her cheeks in protest, and he mocked being scared. "Ooh, scary." It earned him a giggle in return.

More silence fell. The golden glow of the dome around them lit the dark and seemed to make Solaris glow as well.

"...Jack?"

"Haven't left."

She slowly stood, her eyes barely two inches over his seated height. She bit her cheek before continuing to speak. "Albeit fuzzy, I remember where the dagger is after I took it from the Moon. I think I took it, it's..." Her hand moved to rub her head. "It's confusing. But I know I should still have it. It hasn't left my possession. I'm sure I didn't misplace it..."

"..." Jack's eyes studied her, and he let out an irritated sigh. She froze up, but he raised a hand. "Nah, I'm not angry, don't worry. You said your memories are fuzzy, right?" She nodded. "Do you have it still?"

She patted her waist and felt nothing. "...No. Odd. It would be here." she motioned. "Unless.." Her thoughts scrambled to find a reason why, and suddenly it hit her like a brick: this wasn't her physical body.

"...Oh no," she whispered.

"What's wrong Goldie?" Jack started to feel a little off.

He looked off into the distance and notice a bright light started to get closer to them. The light slowly consuming the world around them.

"What's going on?" Jack questioned.


	8. Chapter 7

_The small village covered in snow was empty of life, the crunching of snow echoing off the houses to the frosted trees beyond the valley. A figure approached a group of slumbering immortals scattered amongst the snow, appearing from the epicenter that had sent them flying and unconscious. Black and wild hair billowed around to frame her grayed face, and the black raven cloak on her shoulders shifting slightly in the wind as she looked around._

 _ **"They never pay attention, do they?"**_ _the figure commented to silence, walking around to inspect each one of them. They took all of the Russian's snowglobes and snapped Jack's staff in two, tossing the pieces into the distance._ _**"You all have become so strong, yet a simple dream would fell you..."**_ _The figure stopped a Sandman, who despite dreaming, had made quite a comfy-looking bed out of the snow for himself._ _ **"It's like you weren't expecting poor old me! Even you... Cousin."**_

 _A pair of golden eyes looked down at the slumbering Constellation with disgust._ _ **"Or should I say 'Sandman'? It's hard to venture from such... touching vocabulary."**_ _A grin fitted her face as they tossed a globe in their hand._ _ **"I would stay and chat, but there are more... interesting targets, that require my attention. Farewell, Guardians. Sweet dreams..."**_

 _The darkened Constellation whispered into the globe and stepped through._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pole, the Yeti was working as usual on toys for the upcoming Christmas, a few, in particular, checking self-made sundials on their wrists in anticipation for the return of the Guardians. It had been a good few days, and the senior Yeti could only do so much without North present.

The Man in the Moon circled the globe once more on a small hoverboard that the toymakers had crafted for him, looking for a location that the Guardians would have traveled to.

"Anything yet?" came a bored question from the other occupant in the room. The smaller man rubbed his chin before he shook his head in denial.

"Nothing. It seemed they have disappeared..." he ventured back over to the balcony. "Perhaps I will return to the Moon- the Lunar Moths have more of an affinity for finding the lost more than I-"

The sound of a globe portal echoed in the tower, the Yeti's ceasing their actions to look at the source- instead of familiar faces, though, they were met with a smaller entity that radiated a familiar feeling of fear. The being stepped down from the air and onto the top of the globe, looking around only to stop once eyes were set on the Man in the Moon.

 _ **"**_ **Moony** _ **! What such luck, to see you still on Earth..."**_ a familiar grin sat on the girl's face, and the man's gaze narrowed to a glare and then to one of sympathy, once he realized who was standing there.

"Oh, child... what has he done..."

 _ **"What have I done? Oh, no no no... I'm afraid you misunderstand, old friend."**_ The girl raised a hand, shadows flooding the room out of every crevice and a prominent stark figure of shadows with golden eyes appeared behind her. Yetis stood on guard and Elves ran for cover. _**"What**_ **haven't** _**I done?"**_

Tsar Lunar Lunoff found himself surrounded. The Fearlings started to get closer to him, but the Yeti stayed close to Man in Moon to help protect him. Then all the Fearlings started to charge the Yeti's that protected Man in Moon, so the Fearlings can finally get rid of Man in Moon once and for all. The Yeti put up a great fight, but one by one they fell.

Man in Moon stood there, he wasn't afraid of the Fearlings, but they can still try to corrupt him. When the Yeti's around him were all down. It seemed all hope was lost, but he stood his ground has the Fearlings got closer. The darkened Constellation layed a watch from the afar, with a smirk on her face. One of the Fearlings was about to touch the Man in Moon, but a bright light flung passed his face hitting the fearling. The fearling struggled a bit with the arrow in it, but the arrow consumed the fearling and turned from a shining white to a pale grey before disappearing.

A few more arrows hit some more Fearlings that were near Man in Moon. They Fearlings slowly step back for a bit. A young slender figure was on a balcony and jumped down to aid Man in Moon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Destiny," he said kindly.

"How do you know my name? Eh, never mind we'll catch up on that later." Destiny paused for a second and say a shadowy figure off in the distance. "So this is was I sensed...darkness. Why at the Pole?"

The shadow behind (what is presumed to be) Solaris on the globe solidified in the presence of the newcomer. The shadows retreated into the corners of the room, back into the darkness. "Oh, it's you." Pitch's eyes focused on Destiny as he folded a hand behind him. "Can't you see I'm busy, being victorious for once?"

Destiny stood there standing looking at Solaris. Something was off about her and Destiny can feel it. It took her a minute to figure out who she really was.

"Pitch why are you doing this to her!" She sounded a bit annoyed by Pitch's actions. "Just let her out of your control. I know there's good in you. Just let me help you." She froze for a bit has the shadow on the wall grew a bit bigger. "Please. I know there's good in you."

Man in Moon was watching both Solaris' actions caused by Pitch and Destiny's. He knew what Destiny was trying to do is in vain, but he knew she wanted this endless fight off the shadows and the light always fighting to the end.

 _ **"You think I did this to her?"**_ He grinned and placed a hand on the smaller Constellation's head, as if of pride. _**"She did this to herself, I only provided a little nudge here or there to let her darkness grow. Isn't that right, my black raven?"**_

 _"Yes,"_ came a simple and quiet reply. Pitch leaned closer to her ear.

 _ **"Say, my raven..."**_ he trailed off, his grin fading. _**"You see that man down there?"**_ Her gray eyes switched from Destiny to the Man in the Moon.

 _"Moony?"_ she echoed to confirm. The smaller man felt uncomfortable, being called a nickname solely meant to be from a cherished friend, not some... darker version of her.

 _ **"Yes, him."**_ He straightened up, his shadow tall and menacing. _**"Do me a favor and capture him, won't you?"**_

 _"...Understood."_ Pitch's shadow dissolved into nightmare sand, the sand forming a murder of ravens behind the small Constellation. With a snap of her fingers, the murder was unleashed, and the shadows of the room returned to add to the fight.

Destiny didn't want to believe Pitch. She knew something was up and he did something to the smaller Constellation. She looked over at Man in Moon and summoned two swords to protect him from the upcoming attack.

The ravens moved fast and quick, though Destiny was swifter, blocking each dive and attack in unison with her blades. When there was an opening, Tsar Lunar grabbed her and pulled both of them around the corner, to get out of sight from Raven and make a break for it. "Quick, this way!"

Destiny followed Man in Moon staying on guard if the shadow ravens will appear.

"Where are we going? Where are the Guardians?"

He stayed silent for a bit has the kept moving forward through the endless halls. "'I'll explain later. Right now we just have to get away."

The small Tsar continued to lead them through North's workshop, eventually approaching a small hallway. He knocked on wood, and a glint of moonlight made a door engraved as decor into the wooden walls open. They went through, and it promptly shut behind them.

"North's never mentioned this room," Destiny looked around in awe; lining the place were globes upon globes, in different designs than the usual she's seen North pull out of his coat.

"That's because this isn't in the Pole." Manny pointed to a globe on the top shelf, "would you mind getting one?"

The other being nodded, simply jumping up to get it and landing softly to hand it to him. He gave a few thanks. "What do you mean we're not in the Pole anymore?"

"This exists in a small part of space- a pocket dimension, you could say- that is only accessible by North and myself. We both believed it safe to make sure these weren't used for ill purposes." He explained, shaking the globe in his hands. "Take us to our friend, St. Nicholas North," he whispered and tossed it before them. It broke and created a swirling portal, leading to what seemed like a snowy landscape.

The two of them entered, their eyes meeting a snowed-in village surrounded by trees. It was quiet and the air was thick. There was evidence of some battle in the snow of the area.

Destiny monitored the area. She looked for any sign of life, nothing was seen her heard. She came over to a wooden home and lightly touch it.

"This is strange. Where is everybody?" A sigh left her lips and looked towards the sky. Snow lightly fell to the ground. A small smile came seeing the snowfall but slowly came to a sadden look.

"I don't see any danger in this area. We should be safe for now until Pitch finds us. That was a good idea you have with the snowglobe. I always wondered where North kept them," she chuckled. "What is this place?"

"I presumed that the Guardians would be here. The globes are not designed for misplacing to undesired locations-" Tsar Lunar tripped over something buried under the new layer of snow, firmly making an indent since he was so small. Destiny had to hold back laughter as she helped him out.

"I'm sorry, but that was little funny to watch. What did you..." she fell silent as he fished out what he tripped on. It was a broken staff, once she immediately snatched from his hands just to make sure what it was. They both exchanged looks of concern.

"Jack."

The Man in the Moon nodded with confirmation and saw a familiar shape in the distance. "There!" He pointed. They hurried to find the Guardians asleep, all freshly dusted with snow... And Jack was the least relaxed of all of them. Sandy was close; whatever they were dreaming, you could see the frustration in his silent face.

"So this is why they did not return..." he checked on North, who seemed to be fine, but his swords had vanished.

"Are they... Are they going to be okay?" Destiny stayed near Jack, eying the broken staff in her hands.

"They are sharing a dream, of whose creation I know not of." He returned to Destiny's side to oversee Jack. "We must wake them. Jack's heart will not be able to take much more of the cold... And I fear for their safety."

Destiny slowly looked over to the other unconscious Guardians. She was very worried about them. "I wonder how long they've been knocked out, let alone how long can the cold affect them? I mean if they are immune the cold. We should warm them up though and figure out how to wake them." Her eyes continue to star at the Guardians. Man in Moon agreed with Destiny.

Once they were situated, Moonie placed a hand over Sanderson's head and concentrated. Dream sand started to swirl around it, and when he moved his hand upwards, it followed and created an orb of gold. As it grew, it showed true colors of black and grey, gold and white, mixing together.

He understood now why they were asleep- Pitch used dreams to lure them away and prevent them from his uprising. A more pacifist approach than his plan those many years ago.

"To wake them, simply pierce the orb with one of your arrows of light. It will disrupt the flow of the dream and allow Sanderson to regain his senses over the dream," he explained. Destiny drew her bow, her eyes narrowing on the orb before firing a single shot, a ray of light blinding the both of them.

Destiny was in joy that her friends were starting to wake. She came over to Tooth and Bunnymund who slowly woke from their slumber while Man in Moon was helping North and Sandy. Next comes North, he stood up and saw where they were.

"We were all in a dream...thank goodness that I have to agree with Pitch." Mumbled North. He saw Sandy and Man in Moon and went over to them to give them the news and what Manny had to say to him.

Destiny helped Tooth up. She was still a bit tired and her flying was fully straight yet. Bunnymund woke up on his own and saw Destiny off in the distance talking to Tooth.  
"Why her," he questioned and headed towards the others shortly followed by Tooth who gave him a smile.

Jack took the longest to get up. He felt to be in a bit of pain. His vision was hazy, but once it fully clear he notice he was being light hugged by Destiny.

"Don't scare me like that, Jack." A warm smile came on both of their faces. Destiny's smile slowly went away.

"umm...this belongs to you." Handing over his broken staff.

Jack grabbed his staff. "Why did you break it, D?" Trying to hide back a smile.

Destiny punched him. "Did not, Manny and I found you guys like this."

Both of them started to head over to others who were waiting for them.

"Maybe that's why I kept feeling a bit odd in the dream world." Jack thought to himself.

"Can you fix your staff?"

"Yea, I'll do that soon. For now, let's hear what they have to say."


End file.
